


A child

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is his little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A child

**Author's Note:**

> A not beated, short drabble. If someone pointed my mistakes, I’d be grateful for it.

**A child**

Aomine didn’t manage to be in the hospital when the surrogate mother was giving birth to his and Kagami’s son so it’s the first time he sees the small boy. He’s looking sweet in white clothes and small cap on his head, his tiny palms lying on his stomach. Aomine didn’t see his eyes but Kagami told him they’re dark blue, like evening’s sky.

“Aomine?” Kagami puts his hand on his partner’s shoulder, squeezing it tight. His voice his hoarse. “Can we start?”

Aomine nods, turning away from the baby and going to sit among friends and family, waiting for the ceremony to start. The only thought echoing in his mind is that it's awful how easy it was to find a coffin for an infant.


End file.
